1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette/tea system and more particularly pertains to healing progress and improved health through herbal plant leaves and other herbal plant parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cigarette and tea and herbal systems are known in the prior art. More specifically, cigarette and tea and herbal systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of healing and improving health are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,552 issued Feb. 20, 1968 to Carroll relates to a Process for Producing a Tobacco Substitute. U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,258 issued Nov. 5, 2002 to Yamashita relates to a Foliar Fertilizer and Method for Using the Same. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,169 issued Aug. 17, 2004 to Zou relates to a Ginkgo Biloba L. Leaves Cigarette.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cigarette/tea system that allows for healing progress and improved health through herbal plant leaves and other herbal plant parts.
In this respect, the cigarette/tea system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of healing progress and improved health through herbal plant leaves and other herbal plant parts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cigarette/tea system which can be used for healing progress and improved health through herbal plant leaves and other herbal plant parts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.